Los niños crecen más rápido de lo que creemos
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Nessie tiene ya 7 años y tiene algo muy importante que "decirle" a Jake. Nessie/Jake Mal summary Mejor Fic One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Meyer (si, por desgracia sino el mounstruo del lago ness (por muy mono que sea y me caiga bien) se iba con Nehuel y Jake se quedaba conmigo ohaciendo yaoi con Edward.

**N.A:** Este en un one-shoot muy cortito, sin lemon y no sé muy bien si ha quedado bien o mal, solo espero que os guste.

* * *

-Cierra los ojos- Su voz, melodioso sonido de campanillas, se escuchó como si fuera la primera vez aunque hacía ya siete años de su nacimiento. Obedecí al instante, la imagen de su piel clara, de sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate enmarcarcados por unos perfectos rizos broncíneos se quedarían grabados en mi mente durante todo el tiempo que durase mi vida casi inmortal, invulnerable a la vejez.

Su mano tibia soltó la mía pero aún escucho su respiración a mi lado. Desde el primer momento que escuché la respiración de mi pequeña Nessie no he pasado más de un día sin verla, y la posibilidad de alargar mi vida infinitamente y su inmortalidad me hacen pensar que será así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Suspiró hondo. Su ya de por sí acelerado latido de corazón latía aún más rápido. Si no estuviera imprimado de esta pequeñaja estaría ansioso por saber qué está tramando y ya le habría preguntado diez veces por lo menos.

-Nessie, me van a salir canas.-La intuición de la imprimación me decía que ella también deseaba hacer de una vez lo que sea que iba a hacer.

Posó su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándome y utilizó su poder para hacerme ver una imagen.

Éramos nosotros dos, en su habitación, justo donde estábamos ahora, en al imagen estábamos semi-desnudos y acariciándonos. La imagen estaba cargada de deseo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Ness?- Pregunté, incrédulo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y eludió mi mirada dirigiéndola a sus manos.

Hacía tres meses que éramos pareja, en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Hace tres meses y dos días fui con ella a dar un paseo por el bosque.

FLASBACK

Corría en forma de lobo con ella montada sobre mi lomo. Podía correr a mi lado si yo no aceleraba el ritmo pero a ella le gustaba la sensación de ir juntos, como si fuésemos uno solo.

Huimos de la casa Cullen escapando del mal ambiente reinante por una discusión que, por lo que había entendido, habían tenido Bella y Edward. No sabíamos qué había pasado pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro por el que circulaba un riachuelo y salí de fase. Este era uno de los lugares favoritos de Nessie.

-Jake, nunca había visto a mis padres así, estoy preocupada- Me confesó.

La abracé y besé la frente.

-Tranquila Ness, se les pasará, ya lo verás.

-Oh, Jake, gracias por todo. Siempre estás a mi lado cuando te necesito.

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo pequeñaja.

-¿Cómo que pequeñaja?- Preguntó y se escabulló de mi abrazo, irguiéndose y exhibiendo lo orgullosa que estaba de su metro setenta y dos de altura.

Solté una carcajada.

-Como que pequeñaja, ¿o prefieres pitufa?- Pregunté apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza, mis casi dos metros la hacían parecer enana a mi lado.

Nessie me miró mal.

-Que tú seas un licántropo gigantón no significa que los demás seamos pequeños- Me sacó la lengua-. Gigante peludo.

-Para mí tú eres pequeña. Además, yo no tengo pelos.-Añadí mirándome.

Ella estalló en carcajadas. Seguro que está recordando cómo se aliaron ella y Alice para depilarme. Maldita adivina enana, nunca imaginé que me iban a doler más esas tiras de plástico que cuando luché contra los vampiros neófitos.

-Eso es cierto, pero mira- Se acercó aún riendo y miró mi pecho-, ya te están creciendo.

Bajé la vista aterrado y en ese momento ella alzó la cabeza sonriendo. Se la congeló en cuanto calculó los escasos centímetros que nos separaban y los ojos se le dilataron. Le di un toquecito con el dedo índice en la nariz y se cayó al suelo.

-¡Au!

-Venga pitufa, no te has hecho daño.- Me senté en el suelo, cerca suya pero sin llegar a tocarla. Edward me tenía terminantemente prohibido cualquier acercamiento físico romántico. Aunque sabe perfectamente que no haré nada hasta que Nessie no quiera.

-Pero me has asustado.-Me miró ceñuda, y esa pequeña arruguita que se le forma en la frente, cuando finge que se enfada hizo aparición.

-¿Tienes miedo del lobo feroz?-Pregunté intentando picarla.

-Qué más quisiera el lobito.-Se levantó airada y me dio con el dedo en el hombro.-Eres tú quien debería tener miedo.

Era la primera vez que jugábamos a estos juegos y yo veía el claro coqueteo del que trataban. Nessie ya no era una niña por lo que decidí avanzar un poco más el juego. Según como reaccionara podría comprobar si realmente estaba o no preparada.

La agarré por la cintura y la puse en el suelo, con mis brazos como una cárcel para impedir que huyera. Nuestros rostros volvían a estar a centímetros.

-¿Y por qué debería temerte yo a ti?- Susurré.

Obtuve el placer de ver cómo se estremecía y verla tragar saliva.

-Porque... porque... Jake estando tan cerca no me dejas pensar.

-Está bien..-mentí- Te llevo a casa y así no tendrás que tenerme cerca en... ¿unos dos años?

Mi pequeña abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Yo no he dicho que quiera irme.-A pesar de la determinación de sus palabras y de aquel susurro tan decidido no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-¿A si? –Con mis labios contra su cuello susurré- ¿Y qué quieres entonces?

Su respiración se aceleró y escuché el latido de su corazón enloquecer.

-A ti.

Confirmado, Reneesme ya no era una niña. Ahora el turno de mi corazón para enloquecerse.

Pasé una mano por sus rizos, acariciando también su mejilla y rocé su frente al darla un suave beso. Besé su mejilla, su mentón y me separé unos centímetros para mirar cuán bonita estaba, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, esperándome. Con un movimiento lento, pausado, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la di el primer beso de su existencia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Si... si tú quieres.-Susurró. Claro, estaba esperando mi respuesta.

Acaricié su mejilla.

-Nessie,¿no crees que es un poco pronto? Recuerda cómo se puso tu padre cuando se enteró de que te gustaba. Él y Bella estuvieron gritando durante veinte minutos. Y eso que ni siquiera te había besado.

-Jake- Dijo mirándome fijamente y deslizando sus manos por mi pecho. Como siquiera así no iba a aguantar ni un tris en las manos de esta pequeñaja. Deseaba con todo mi ser darle cualquier cosa que deseara. Y más aún _esa_ cosa.- Llevas siete años imprimado de mí, esperando a que crezca. ¿Y aún es pronto?

Solté una risa.

-No es pronto para mí pequeña, lo es para ti.

-¡Oh vamos Jake!- Protestó. Se sentó encima de mí y me dio un apasionado beso.

-¡YA ESTAMOS EN CASA!- Se escuchó la voz enfurecida de Bella.

Nessie dio un salto y en un segundo aparecieron Bella y Edward, con los rostros desencajados de ira, gruñéndome.

-Apártate de mi hija perro- Gruó Edward.

-Hey tranquilo, no estábamos haciendo nada.

-¡Aléjate! ¡YA! –Gritó Bella.

-¡Mamá!- Protestó Nessie.

-Ven aquí Nessie- Pidió el padre.

-Ve Ness- La dije-. Cariño te dije que reaccionarían así.

-Fuera de aquí- Me ordenó Edward.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, ya me voy.-Intercambié un beso rápido con Nessie y me levanté de la cama.

Un comentario entre risotadas salió de la entrada de la casa.

- Igual de ninfómana que la madre.

Salí del cuarto con las miradas de mis suegros taladrándome junto con la de mis semivampira, que dejaba a las claras que no se rendiría.

Pero ya me ocuparé de eso más tarde, ahora tengo que matar a Emmett Cullen.

* * *

¿Qué os ha gustado? Tanto si sí como si no dejar un review que esos nunca vienen mal =D


End file.
